This invention relates to an herbal composition containing Hypericum hypericoides (St. Andrew's Cross) and a method of making thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an herbal composition designed for treatment of skin conditions.
The skin is the largest organ of the human body. Skin infections can be either bacterial, viral or fungal in nature. A significant portion of Americans as well as the global population are afflicted with skin conditions including but not limited to eczema, psoriasis, rosacea, cellulitis, contact dermatitis (both irritant and allergic) including poison ivy, poison oak and poison sumac from contact with urushiol (organic allergen), seborrhoeic dermatitis, nummular dermatitis, dandruff, stasis dermatitis, perioral dermatitis, dermatitis herpetiformis, ecthyma, impetigo, shingles, urticaria, tinea pedis (athlete's foot), Tinea Manuum, tinea cruris, sunburn, inflammation from insect bites and stings, inflammation from jellyfish stings, granuloma annulare, bullous pemphigoid, lichen planus, bed sore, inflammation from puncture wounds from catfish and other waterborne creatures, diaper rash, heat rash, pityriasis rosea, jungle rot (trench foot) and scleroderma. Skin rashes, which often go misdiagnosed or undiagnosed, are very common and fall into at least one of the above-mentioned categories of conditions.
Some of these cases can be severe and can result in a rash, itching, bleeding sores, hair loss, permanent scarring and subsequent breakdown of one's immune system and internal organs. Particular types of systemic cases can often cause people to become isolated from the general population due to embarrassment and shame and can have profound psychological and physiological effects on their entire lives. Death can occur as a result of some of these skin problems and is well documented in medical literature all over the world.
Systemic steroids, also called corticosteroids, glucocorticoids or cortisones, are commonly prescribed for the treatment of the above-mentioned skin conditions. These medications are administered orally or by injections. They are synthetic derivatives of the natural steroid, cortisol, which is produced by the adrenal glands. Topical corticosteroids are also used to treat the skin conditions; they are applied directly to the skin. Inhaled steroids are breathed in.
High dose steroids can trigger depression, anxiety, panic, mood swings, fluid retention, increased blood pressure, sleep disturbances, and psychiatric side effects. Weight gain, redistribution of body fat, skin and hair changes, eye changes, musculoskeletal, gastrointestinal, cardiovascular, and immune changes are among other possible side effects.
High doses of systemic corticosteroids such as prednisone are sometimes prescribed for inflammatory diseases, which manifest themselves in the skin. These high doses can cause a condition known as Cushing Syndrome. Symptoms of Cushing Syndrome include easy bruising and purple striae (stretch marks) of the skin over the abdomen, buttocks and thighs, telangiectatic cheeks (broken capillaries), fragile skin and poor wound healing, acne and excessive hair growth in women on their faces, necks, chests, abdomens and thighs. Women may also show clitoral hypertrophy and male-pattern baldness.
Doctors often prescribe topical steroids to patients with the above-mentioned skin conditions. While topical steroids are effective in reducing inflammation, they also have significant side effects. Most of these side effects are seen with long-term use, but some may be noticed within days of starting therapy.
Tachyphylaxis is the tolerance the skin develops to the vasoconstrictive action of topical steroids. After repeated use of topical steroids, the capillaries in the skin do not constrict as well, requiring higher doses or more frequent application of the steroid. With high-potency steroids this effect has been documented after four days of applying a topical steroid three times a day. The ability of the blood vessels to constrict returns about four days after stopping therapy.
Steroid rosacea is a side effect commonly observed in fair-skinned people who already have rosacea. A typical example occurs when a person uses a very mild steroid on the face to counteract the facial flushing. This gives pleasing results, but tolerance develops, causing the person to use a higher strength steroid. At this point any attempt to cut down on the steroid application or stop altogether causes intense facial redness and pustules.
Repeated use of topical steroids in the same area can cause thinning of the epidermis and changes in the connective tissue of the dermis or skin atrophy. The skin becomes lax, wrinkled, and shiny. Affected areas can be depressed below the level of normal skin with visible telangiectasias, hypopigmentation, and prominence of underlying veins. In most cases the atrophy is reversible once topical steroid use is stopped, but it may take months for the skin to “thicken” again.
Repeated use of topical steroids in areas where skin touches skin such as the groin and armpits can result in striae, or stretch marks. Stretch marks from topical steroids are permanent and irreversible. These stretch marks can be very itchy and may require a lower potency steroid to relieve the itching. It is recommended to progressively decrease the steroid potency until topical steroids therapy in these areas can be terminated.
Because topical steroids change the way the immune system functions, they can inhibit the skin's ability to fight off bacterial or fungal infections. A typical example of this is seen when someone applies a topical steroid to an itchy groin rash. If this is a fungal infection, the rash gets redder, itchier, and spreads more extensively than a typical fungal infection. The resulting rash is a bizarre pattern of widespread inflammation with pustules called tinea incognito.
Some people may be allergic to a component of the topical steroid base, or vehicle. Patch-testing of a group of patients with dermatitis revealed that about 4-5% of them were allergic to topical steroids. People who have chronic skin conditions and use multiple prescription or over-the-counter topical steroids are at higher risk of developing allergies to topical steroids.
Glaucoma is a disease in which the pressure inside the eye increases to the point of damaging the optic nerve. There are isolated cases reports of people developing glaucoma after long-term use of topical steroids around the eyes. How topical steroids applied around the eyes cause glaucoma is not completely understood, but it is believed that enough of the steroid can be absorbed and get into the eye.
Topical immunomodulators (TIMs) including brand name products Protopic (Tacrolimus) and Elidel (Pimecrolimus) work by altering the body's immune response to allergens, preventing flare ups of eczema and other skin rashes. In 2005, the FDA warned doctors to prescribe Elidel and Protopic with caution due to concerns over a possible cancer risk associated with their use. The two creams carry the FDA's strongest “black box” warning on their packaging to alert doctors and patients to these potential risks. The warning advises doctors to prescribe short-term use of Elidel and Protopic only after other available eczema treatments have failed in adults and children over the age of two.
Biologics such as Enbrel (Etanercept) and Humira (adalimubab) can be prescribed for severe skin conditions and their prolonged use can lead to pneumonia, cellulitis, septic arthritis, bronchitis, gastroenteritis, pyelonephritis, sepsis, abscess and osteomyelitis, tuberculosis, cancer, congestive heart failure, hepatitis, and a number of other fungal, viral and bacterial infections.
The cause of most skin disorders is unknown. According to some statistics, one percent of the U.S. population dies every year from the overuse of medication or mistreatment of skin disorders using conventional medicine.
There exists therefore a need for a safer treatment of skin disorders, particularly a treatment that avoids the use of harsh medications and the associated serious side effects.